Segundas Oportunidades
by Jez0209
Summary: Habían quedado de verse afuera de la escuela, junto a aquél árbol de sakura que había presenciado su primera despedida. Al verla, Rukawa intuyó que algo andaba mal.


_**Pues lo prometido es deuda, y aquí les traigo algo mucho más breve que escribí antes de terminar "Casualides". Es un regalo de agradecimiento para todos los que fielmente siguieron la lectura de dicho fic.**_

_**Espero que les guste. **_

**Segundas Oportunidades**

Habían quedado de verse afuera de la escuela, junto a aquél árbol de sakura que había presenciado su primera despedida. Al llegar ahí, ella ya lo esperaba.

Kaede Rukawa intuyó que algo andaba mal desde el primer momento en que vio a Fuji. No había sido solamente la débil y vacía sonrisa que le había dirigido al verlo, ni la manera tan desangelada en que lo había saludado. Habían sido sus ojos. Esos ojos, normalmente llenos de vida, ahora estaban desprovistos de cualquier emoción que alguna vez hubiera habitado en ellos.

Rukawa se preocupó de inmediato, y de inmediato quiso saber qué sucedía. Sin embargo, también supo que no era el momento. Habían pasado meses desde la última vez que se habían visto, y agobiarla con preguntas no sería lo primero que haría.

Después de aquellos maravillosos e inolvidables días de verano que había pasado junto a Fuji, Rukawa se había visto obligado a volver a Estados Unidos. Al término de las vacaciones, le habían llamado de la universidad, y le habían advertido que de no volver a tiempo, perdería su beca y su lugar en el equipo de básquetbol. Rukawa no había estado en posición de desobedecer, y no le había quedado más remedio que regresar a Estados Unidos, y de eso ya habían pasado diez meses.

Durante ese tiempo, las llamadas y el intercambio de cartas se volvieron una constante entre ellos, y muy a menudo, Rukawa se sorprendía a sí mismo extrañando su presencia, preguntándose si ella le pasaba lo mismo, y hallándose incapaz de averiguarlo.

-¿Nos vamos?- le preguntó Fuji con amabilidad.

-Sí- dijo él por toda respuesta, y comenzaron a caminar.

De alguna manera, probablemente mediante su hermana Naoko, sus ex compañeros de Shohoku se habían enterado de su visita. Lo habían contactado, y lo había comprometido a ir a comer con ellos tan pronto llegara a Kanagawa, por lo que ahora él y Fuji se dirigían, muy a su pesar, a una hamburguesería cercana para reunirse con ellos.

Sin advertirlo, Fuji había comenzado a caminar ligeramente por delante de Rukawa; demasiado inmersa en lo que fuera que ocupaba sus pensamientos como para darse cuenta. Él no dijo nada, simplemente siguió caminando cerca de ella, sin perderla de vista ni un instante.

Era obvio que algo le preocupaba, y Rukawa quería saber de qué se trataba.

La observó mientras caminaban, mientras pasaban por debajo de una hilera de frondosos árboles de sakura y la luz del sol que se filtraba a través de las ramas, se reflejaba en su largo cabello castaño. El cabello se la chica se mecía ligeramente al caminar, y Rukawa se sobrecogió al darse cuenta del sinfín de sentimientos que la menuda joven lograba despertar en él. Le robaba el aliento, esa era toda la verdad.

Abordaron el tren al centro de la ciudad en silencio, y eligieron un par de asientos cerca de la salida, para sentarse. Tan pronto lo hicieron, Fuji dirigió los ojos hacia la ventana, y se mantuvo así durante todo el trayecto, sin apenas mirarlo ni dirigirle la palabra.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Rukawa de repente sin poder evitarlo, y cuando Fuji lo miró, lo hizo como si apenas se hubiera dado cuenta de que él estaba ahí.

-Sí- respondió ella lacónicamente, con el fantasma de una sonrisa dibujado en los labios. Rukawa quiso creerle, pero el rostro de Fuji contaba una historia distinta. Tenía un gesto serio y afligido; demasiado severo para tratarse de ella. Rukawa se dio cuenta entonces, de que estaba tratando de no preocuparlo.

Resignado, decidió no insistir más, pues comprendió que, fuera lo que fuera aquello sobre lo que Fuji estaba siendo tan reservada, se lo diría cuando estuviera lista. Aun así, lo invadió una sensación de desasosiego, pues no estaba acostumbrado a ser él quien tratara de averiguar lo que le pasaba a otras personas.

El tiempo pasaba con extraña lentitud, y Fuji seguía sin decir palabra. Tenía un andar distraído, mecánico, y no hacía más que mirar al frente. En sus movimientos se podía detectar cierta impaciencia por llegar a su destino. Unos minutos más tarde, mientras recorrían la última calle que los separaba del restaurante, Rukawa se detuvo.

-Fuji- la llamó, a modo de pedirle que se detuviera.

Fuji se volvió hacia él y lo miró confundida.

-¿Sucede algo?- le preguntó.

Rukawa se quedó callado, sin saber qué decir o mejor dicho, cómo decirlo.

-No- mintió, negando con la cabeza, y comenzó a caminar.

Fuji esperó a que llegara hasta donde se encontraba ella para continuar. Reanudaron juntos el camino rumbo al restaurante, en medio de una agradable tarde soleada.

Minutos después, llegaron a la hamburguesería. Era un lugar que había abierto hacía pocas semanas y era sumamente acogedor. Las paredes estaban pintabas de un cálido color pastel y las mesas de diversos tamaños se alineaban ordenadamente por todo el lugar. Las clásicas fotografías de ídolos de distintas épocas que colgaban en las paredes, le daban un aire decididamente juvenil.

Ambos chicos miraron alrededor en busca de aquellos rostros familiares con los que habían compartido parte de su vida años atrás, y al mirar un poco más al fondo de donde se encontraban, se toparon con las miradas curiosas y desconcertadas de los allí presentes, y a su vez, Rukawa les devolvió la mirada de un modo que no dejaba espacio para ninguna clase de pregunta. Al llegar a la mesa, se sentaron uno al lado del otro, ante la incrédula expresión de sus amigos.

Ayako le dirigió una mirada furtiva a Ryota, y éste le devolvió la mirada, cargada del mismo tinte de confusión que ella tenía en los ojos. Mitsui era más moderado y apartaba la mirada de su plato para mirarlos discretamente de vez en cuando, confundido por lo que estaba pasando frente a sus ojos. Hanamichi era mucho menos prudente y les lanzaba fulminantes miradas de sospecha a uno y otro, mientras que Haruko lo miraba a él, claramente apenada por el comportamiento de su novio, y luego a ellos a modo de disculpa.

Nadie mencionó nada durante la comida, pero para todos era evidente que algo extraño estaba sucediendo, pues la manera en que Rukawa miraba a Fuji, era todo menos normal. Él siempre se había comportado de una manera tan lineal, tan predecible, que el más ligero cambio en su comportamiento saltaba a la vista.

Miraba a Fuji de un modo que ninguno de ellos le había visto jamás, y aunque discreto, se había pasado toda la tarde al pendiente de la chica, quien ese día había estado particularmente seria y distraída, y parecía ajena a las atenciones y miradas que el chico le dirigía.

Cuando al final, después de algunas horas, Fuji anunció que se iría, fue más que obvio que algo sucedía, pues Rukawa, después de murmurar unas apresuradas palabras de despedida, se fue con ella, dejando a todos con una y mil preguntas dándoles vueltas en la cabeza.

Sí, concluyeron, definitivamente esos dos se traían algo entre manos.

**¿Qué les pareció? En el siguiente capítulo sabrán qué es lo que le sudece a Fuji; ¿alguna idea?. Por favor, háganme saber su opinión en un review. **


End file.
